Spelling Out Caroline's Name
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Katherine turned Caroline, but not to get back at the Salvatore brothers. She had had a deal with Mikael through a spokesman witch, that if she chose a vampire to be included in a spell against Klaus he would ensure Katherine's safety. Klaus would finally perish by Mikael's ancient hand.


As I update weirdly I'm going to make it easier for you guys; when I hit 1,000 words the chapter will be over. If I go over 1,000 it'lls be 1,500 or 2,000 when I end it.

* * *

Caroline's eyes opened with bits of sleep still attached to her eyelashes, a blurred familiar figure right beside her hospital bed.

"E-Elena?" she stuttered, turning her head to get a better view. Elena's figure became closer.

"You tell the Salvatore brothers, game on." Katherine replied. Caroline blinked in confusion before a pillow flashed before her, suffocating the air and life from her.

Caroline thrashed, unable to find something to hold to, trying desperately to fight for what little of a human life she had. _Matt...Mom...Bonnie, Elena...Dad..._

But when she finally surrendered, she was gone. The last thing the human Caroline Forbes heard before there was nothing, were the clicking of high heels leaving her hospital room.

* * *

Katherine entered the cave in her same heels, subtly searching for the woman who'd offered her the deal in case there was someone watching. Black woman, impossibly curly hair and shining blue eyes. If she were into women she would've been with her at one point in the past decade.

_"Give Mikael a vampire. Doesn't matter how. Then you'll be free of your endless running from the bastard."_

Mikael was just powerful enough to almost kill Klaus a few times. He wasn't strong enough to get the upper hand, though. She had a Plan B, obviously. Not that even Mikael or the incredible looking witch would learn that.

So she chose Caroline. To get back at Stefan, and Damon. They wouldn't win against her, ever.

The woman trudged through a stacked pile of sticks and Katherine could see her figure in the darkness. She fully turned to the witch, crossing her arms.

"It's done."

"Good, wait for your reward now, doppelganger" the witch responded.

"When is this reward coming."

"When you are ready for it" the woman sarcastically said. Katherine glared into the darkness. "Mikael will arrive in Mystic Falls soon. And when he does you will be free."

She didn't like the cryptic words, there wasn't more assurance besides 'just trust me'. Katherine spun from the cave and prepared to run again.

* * *

Caroline felt a bit better about leaving a bloodied nurse in her room, knowing the woman wouldn't say what really happened to her neck. But what the hell was going on? She'd grown these things on her teeth, and her face felt weird when she used her new teeth. But she felt better than she did when she came into the hospital. Stronger. More alive.

Blood tastes good now and felt like a cup of coffee after being awake 12 full hours.

She had to find Elena and Bonnie, tell them what happened. Maybe they would be able to help her figure out what was going on.

* * *

He wanted to come to his original home and see how it was now. Not for nostalgia purposes as much as keeping up appearances. Having been away from the world so long, it might've changed five, ten times over now.

But a girl walking with a spring in her step, the light enveloping her blonde hair to turn platinum in the surrounding darkness, toko his attention. What an intriguing creature to shake the original hybrid from his reverie.

She had just been turned, the smell of the blood she'd fed on still clung to her. Who turned her, he didn't yet know but he suspected he soon would. He saw her follow the smell of blood from a carnival worker's bloody nose and lose control. Would she turn the rides, cotton candy on paper sticks and first love dates into a blood bath? His eyes glinted in pleasure at the thought, wondering how she'd choose to kill. She'd apologized to the boy for ending his short life and could sense the need for more blood growing stronger in her.

Unfortunately her human friend swooped in, with the friend's boyfriend...a vampire he's cut ties with decades ago. An older looking teenager whom the ripper called his brother, Damon. The hybrid's teeth ground as 'Damon' tried to end the blonde vampire with a rudimentary plank of wood.

'_Damon, she's my friend_'. The human hissed at him. _The newest doppelganger, whose blood would free him to be all that he was_. He knew how Damon and the ripper acted towards the doppelganger, compared to the blonde vampire. Both brothers were in love with Tatia's double. The blonde was an inconvenience.

Klaus backed away from the scene, panting hard and reminding himself he was not here to take the vampire under his wing. He was there to be freed, and therefore have all the power he would need to defeat Mikael. Klaus and his family would never have to run in fear again. At least not from their father.

* * *

Stefan wet a paper towel from the bathroom of the carnival to wipe Caroline's bloody face, smoothing her hair back and shushing her as she continued to hyperventilate and cry.

"What the hell is happening..." She muttered every minute. She turned to the mirror when her face felt clean and her fangs reappeared, the blank veins spidering from her eyes. She cried out and began sobbing again, spinning from her reflection. Stefan gripped her tightly, wondering what Elena would want him to do. He pulled away and bent down to Caroline's eye level, her hair now sticking to her tears and re-tangling.

"You're a vampire" Stefan stated, letting the words sink in. Caroline inhaled and exhaled deeply. "You have to feed on blood to stay alive."

"What do I do? How do I live like this?!" Caroline protested

"I'll teach you!" He replied, pushing her back into the sink to prevent her from running, though it was obvious she wouldn't. "I'll help you gain control over this. I promise."


End file.
